


Враг моего врага

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Enemies, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: В некотором роде кода к 7х10: на Мандалор вместо Асоки прилетает Оби-Ван Кеноби. Молу приходится придумать новый план.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul
Kudos: 8





	Враг моего врага

Глаза Кеноби были голубыми, как небеса на тех отвратительных планетах, где царили мир и покой. Почему небо на таких планетах всегда голубое? Если это какой-то галактический закон, то не удивительно, что на Датомире небо было другим.

Мол видел эти безмятежные голубые глаза горщими гневом, отчаянием, яростью, затуманенными слезами безвозвратной потери. Даже дважды. К сожалению, в первый раз он не придал этому значения: не знал тогда, что наступит день, когда это будет важным. Важнее всего. Зато во второй раз не упустил ни мгновения, глядя, как герцогиня Сатин умирает у Кеноби на руках, впитывая каждое мгновение. Эта глупая девчонка с бледной кожей и глазами цвета льда много значила для Кеноби, и это было так… жалко. Он должен был сказать Молу спасибо за то, что тот избавил его от столь прискорбной слабости.

Сейчас Кеноби вновь смотрел без гнева, и этого Мол понять не мог. «Я отнял у тебя учителя, — думал он. — Отнял твою ненаглядную герцогиню. Я убивал женщин и детей — из-за тебя. Почему ты так спокоен?» Он терпеть не мог, когда его игнорировали, особенно друзья и враги. После того, как Сидиус отнял у него Саважа и маму, друзей у Мола не осталось. Зато остался враг.

Враг, отвергающий Тёмную Сторону с упорством, какого Мол не ожидал в нём. Кратчайший путь к Тёмной Стороне — ненависть, кратчайший путь к ненависти — утрата. Мол понял это, когда сам испытал утрату: он любил Саважа, и любил маму, их смерти били больно, наотмашь, так, что невозможно было даже дышать, и он ненавидел их за смерть, а себя — за слабость. О, как же сильно ненавидел! Но так было лишь сначала, а потом — потом благодаря боли утраты он стал лишь сильнее. Ненависть к тому, кто отнял у него семью, расцвела в сердце Мола ярким огненным цветком, а агония стала топливом, подпитывающим силу Тёмной Стороны. Они умерли, чтобы он стал сильнее. Сидиус, возможно, был всё же не так умён, как казался, если думал, что, убив семью Мола, сделал его слабее. 

Боль до сих пор шевелилась под рёбрами всякий раз, когда он вспоминал взгляд Саважа, говорящий: «Я последую за тобой куда угодно, брат, и сделаю всё, что ты скажешь», но эта боль была источником силы. Поэтому Мол запрещал себе забывать: Тёмная Сторона давала многое, но и требовала не меньше.

Сейчас Мол чувствовал в Силе движение и знал, что мир вот-вот изменится глобально и непоправимо. Так задумал Сидиус ещё очень давно, и спустя годы время наконец пришло. Все фигурки встали на свои места, и осталось лишь сделать последний, победный ход. Это было хорошо: Мол надеялся в грядущем хаосе ухватить как можно больше. Сидиус на свою беду о нём забыл, джедаям было уготовано умереть, и второго такого шанса не будет.

Но Мол знал и то, что у Сидиуса был ученик. Сила сначала шептала, а потом кричала о том, что этот ученик, Избранный, — ключ ко всему, и чтобы противостоять сразу и ему, и Сидиусу, Молу нужен был союзник. А кто подошёл бы на эту роль лучше, чем учитель — нет, уже бывший учитель Избранного? Вдвоём они одолеют их с Сидиусом, а потом… о, потом может произойти всё, что угодно. Кеноби потеряет последнего из тех, кого любил, а Мол будет рядом… и Тёмная Сторона — тоже, она всегда рядом, чтобы принять в свои объятия всех отчаявшихся.

Кроме того, Кеноби был джедаем… пока ещё был. План Сидиуса обрекал их всех на смерть, и он был в опасности тоже. Мол не мог этого допустить: во-первых, ему нужен был в союзниках именно этот джедай, а во-вторых, Кеноби мог убить только он. Не Сидиус, не Избранный, — он, Мол, сын Датомира. Эта жизнь принадлежала ему по праву, и никому, даже Сидиусу, он это право отдавать не собирался.

Кеноби тоже чувствовал, как сгущаются тучи. Это видно было и по его напряжённой позе, и по вертикальной морщинке на лбу, и по сквозящей в глазах и голосе тревоге. Он старался скрыть её, но Мол знал, куда смотреть. Он проводил часы в медитациях, вспоминая эти глаза и малейшие оттенки эмоций, отражающихся в их небесной глубине.

— Республика вот-вот падёт, — сказал он. Кеноби вздрогнул едва заметно. — И джедаи вместе с ней. Ты ничего не сможешь сделать в одиночку, но вместе — вместе мы можем остановить Сидиуса.

— Зачем тебе это? — прищурился Кеноби.

— Затем, что мало кто ненавидит Сидиуса так, как я.

— А ещё затем, чтобы потом занять его место, верно?

Мол дёрнул уголком рта в досаде: догадался, разумеется. Но это было ожидаемо.

— Сначала Сидиус должен пасть. Разве ты не хочешь того же? — он протянул руку, и голубые глаза Кеноби удивлённо расширились. — У нас один враг, одна цель. Пойдём со мной.

«И я хочу увидеть, как ты убьёшь своего ученика. Как ненависть зажжёт в твоих глазах огонь, и как боль утраты их затуманит. Тёмная Сторона будет рядом, чтобы принять тебя… и я буду рядом — чтобы толкнуть тебя в её объятия. Я отомщу тебе, Кеноби, но не жизнь твою заберу, а гораздо, гораздо больше».

Вокруг вихрем кружились осколки стекла из разбитых взрывом витражей, но ни джедай, ни ситх не обращали на это внимания, не отводя взглядов друг от друга. Сила, Тёмная и Светлая, оплетала их невидимыми нитями, сплеталась в причудливом танце.

Кеноби протянул руку в ответ. Тронный зал лежал между ними, но прикосновение было осязаемым.

— Я помогу тебе, — сказал он, и Мол услышал то, о чём тот умолчал: «а что будет потом, мы ещё посмотрим».

О да, подумал он, улыбаясь. Посмотрим. Это будет славная игра.


End file.
